


After this...

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [28]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reflection on the afterlife, Small spoiler for Down Among The Fearful Part One (s7 e01)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If believing in the spirit world gets them through, who are we to knock it?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After this...

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to one line of dialogue in Down Among the Fearful Pt1.
> 
> For kat_lair's prompt on LJ:  
>  _There was a lot about afterlife (or lack of) in this episode, and that must have been difficult and thought-provoking for both Robbie and James, albeit in different ways and for different reasons. Any introspective ficlets/drabbles around that would be lovely._
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> Characters not mine, nor ever will be.

_If believing in the spirit world gets them through, who are we to knock it?_   Listen to me all sympathetic; no wonder James laughed.    
  
If there is something after this life – and I’m yet to see real proof; I’m a copper, I need proof – I suppose we’ll get there one day no matter what we do.  And if there’s not...  I honestly don’t care what, if anything, is after this life – I’m in this one and have to get through each day, and not even the strongest belief can give me what I really want – Val, back in my arms.


End file.
